Heals with time
by Lauren Williams
Summary: During a mission Naruto disapears and is attacked. When he is found he is scared of human contact and badly injured, can team 7 heal Naruto's wounds? RATING MIGHT GO UP non-graphic rape
1. Default Chapter

Heals with time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this at all, and if you think I do then you need some serious help.unless you want to give it to me so I can put here "I own this and I am proud"  
  
Notes: This is my first Naruto fan fiction and I have only watched up to like episode 40 so there are something's I don't know, please be kind! Sasuke OOC, I know that much will happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naruto frowned, Kakashi-sensei was late again and Sasuke was annoying him more then usual with his, 'I-am-so-much-better-then-you-dead-last' look that clearly was present on his face. And when he went to wipe that look off his face Sakura had gotten all mad and hit him. So now, they were all waiting for their mission assignment in silence which was very odd for anyone with Naruto to be doing.  
  
All of a sudden Kakashi showed up on the ark.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!" Both Naruto and Sakura said, Sasuke just looked up from his spot to glare at his teacher for making his sit in silence with dead last and Sakura.  
  
"Sorry for being late, you see there was an old lady that could find her lost grand-daughter so I went and found it and helped her cross the road," Kakashi said making up a usual lie.  
  
"I think he's getting worse at this lying thing," Sakura whispered to herself.  
  
"So what's the mission today Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, his sudden energy coming back to the loudest ninja in the village.  
  
Kakashi just gave a lop-sided grin and they went off.  
  
Naruto crouched in a tree waiting for the other two to give him their position. He wasn't all too happy when he found out that there latest mission was to find that damn cat again. After seeing the way the woman treated the cat he wasn't to surprised when he had found out it had ran away again.  
  
He sighed and concentrated on the sounds around him. To make this mission worse the lady had no idea where it could be this time, they had to split up to try and find it this time. A rustling sound in the bushes makes him take out his kunai to be ready for a possible attack.from a cat.  
  
'What a stupid mission,' Naruto thought for what must have been the millionth time that hour, he had actually counted in the beginning but when it hit about one-hundred he had stopped coming to the conclusion that the mission was stupid.  
  
Without warning something grabbed Naruto from the back and hit a pressure point in his neck, making his world go black.  
  
"Naruto, position, we have the cat, it was sleeping in a tree near the village, just come back now," Sakura's voice came through the headset. It fell on dead ears however; the headset lay on the forest floor, thrown aside. (Like the ones they used during the first time they went after the cat)  
  
~*~  
  
"That's weird, no answer from Naruto, normally he would be complaining about how this was a stupid mission by now," Sakura said with a slight hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"I'm sure dead last is fine, he probably forgot to turn the set on," Sasuke said trying to hide his own concern, he knew for a fact that Kakashi had turned his on for him after the last time he forgot to turn it on.  
  
"He will come back if he smells food," Kakashi said, he gave out directions on setting up camp while he took the cat back and handed in their report. He also said something to the effect that they were going to camp so they could 'team-bond'.  
  
Sasuke went to get the wood while Sakura went to a clearing and setting some traps for breakfast the next morning.  
  
By the time Kakashi came back Sasuke had just finished lighting the fire and he was going out to catch fish.  
  
Kakashi nodded his approval on the camp and informed the two that he was returning to the village to look for Naruto, they were going to stay the night alone.  
  
Sasuke made quick work of catching fish, his mind still thought of Naruto though, he couldn't help of think about the loud mouthed ninja, he had no one to spar with after dinner like the usually did when Kakashi had them camping. He sighed; maybe he would be back by dinner.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura cooked the fish both unknowingly looking up ever-so-often looking for the smallest member of their team.  
  
They ate in silence and then proceeded to do one last check of the camping grounds.  
  
Sasuke was checking for traps while Sakura looked for signs on other ninja's in the area, a job she normally did with Naruto.  
  
All of a sudden there was a gasp from Sasuke. Sakura thought he had gotten hurt and made quick time of jumping trees to get to his position. When she got there tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura, get Kakashi-sensei now!" Sasuke ordered, Sakura however couldn't move, he body was frozen in its spot, her body trembled.  
  
Sasuke looked down at his arms which held what had scared her so much. In his arms was their badly injured team mate. Off to the side was some kunai and Shuriken covered in Naruto's blood. Sasuke had thought it a trap and at first proceeded with caution but after close inspection with his Sharingan he noticed that it was Naruto and he didn't look good.  
  
"How could you be so stupid, idiot, how could you let this happen to you?" Sasuke asked, hoping that somehow he would yell at him for calling him an idiot.  
  
Sasuke noted that Sakura hadn't moved, and he also knew that she wasn't going to be in any condition to go and get their sensei.  
  
"Get him back to camp now," Sasuke decided, he would have went back to the village but it looked like Naruto was in enough pain as it was and moving him more then needed shouldn't be done.  
  
When they got to the campsite Sasuke stripped Naruto of his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. There was so much blood clinging to his clothes and so many wounds. It amazed Sasuke that he hadn't already died from blood loss. He bandaged up the minor cuts and did what little he knew of in the first aid category. Then he turned to Sakura.  
  
"Your grades were at the top of your class, you have to help with some of the more deep cuts," Sasuke said, it left no room to argue, Naruto needed her help.  
  
Sakura did what she could and they placed him near the fire for the night.  
  
Sasuke looked over Naruto's body, it was possible he had a few broken ribs but he would be okay, right? He looked over to Sakura, she was sitting by Naruto's side trying to bring down his fever with a damp cloth, and her hands were still trembling.  
  
That night Sasuke had declared that he was going to stay awake and watch for enemies, he would wake Sakura later that night so she could take her shift.  
  
He was in a tree looking for enemies when he heard movement from below him. He looked down to find Naruto's head thrashing back and forth in his sleep. Sasuke jumped down knowing that he had to stop his movements, moving would aggravate his wounds which Sakura had taken great care in patching up.  
  
"No, stay away from me, please, don't do this, STOP," Naruto yelled his body jerking back and forth.  
  
Sasuke took a firm hold on his shoulders, "Naruto, wake up, there is nothing here but Sakura, you, and I," Sasuke tried to calm his team mate.  
  
Naruto's eyes shot open and the fear in his eyes almost frightened his team mate  
  
"Stay away," Naruto said firmly as he tried to back away from Sasuke.  
  
"Whatever dead last, I was actually worried about you, what happened?" Sasuke asked, he noticed Naruto shake at his question, something about this bothered him.  
  
"Nothing, I was careless and got beat up, I still c-can't move m-m-my body," he said the last part more quiet then the other part.  
  
Sasuke knew there was something Naruto wasn't telling him about and it had to do with his condition and his nightmare.  
  
"So what was the dream about?" Sasuke asked trying to pry information out of Naruto.  
  
Naruto shuttered and closed his eyes as the dream came back to him.  
  
DREAM  
  
Naruto opened his eyes only to find he couldn't move his body. "Body- Binding Jutsu?' he thought to himself.  
  
"No, I just dislocated all the joints in your body, don't worry, I'm going to take very good care of you." A dark figure said as he proceeded to capture Naruto's lips with his own.  
  
Soon Naruto had no clothes on and the attacker was pushing something rather large into his mouth, tear filled Naruto's blue eyes and he firmly clamped his mouth down, not allow entrance.  
  
The man got angry and kneed him in the stomach earning a cracking sound and making him open his mouth and gasp for air, this also allowing him to push himself into Naruto's mouth.  
  
REALITY  
  
Naruto held back all the tears threatening to fall, he wasn't going to cry in front of Sasuke, and he didn't need to know what had happened to him. He reached for a Kunai only to find that not only couldn't he move his arms but it wasn't there if he wanted it, in fact none of his clothes where there, only his boxers!  
  
Naruto's body started to shake uncontrollably. To say that Sasuke was confused was an understatement, first he looked scared, then he looked angry and now, well, now he looked like he was going to cry.  
  
Sasuke went to wake up Sakura but stopped himself, he was positive that Sakura wouldn't want to see him this way. Instead he took it upon himself to try and comfort the scared ninja.  
  
"Naruto, I have no idea what the hell is going on but cut it the hell out, come on dead last, come and get me," Sasuke tried, he knew if he could get close to him he could knock him out, he could already see the blood seeping through the bandages and knew that Naruto must be suppressing the pain.  
  
All of a sudden Naruto collapsed hitting the ground sickeningly.  
  
Sasuke ran to him and looked him over, he fever had risen and his blood was everywhere, now he had no choice but to wake Sakura.  
  
When she woke she was very quiet, she looked him over and for a while she just stared at his back, well it looked to Sasuke that she had been looking lower but now wasn't the time to ask her about it. Sakura finished cleaning and re-dressing his wounds but after that she said she needed to watch over him to keep the fever down, she told Sasuke he could sleep but he decided that she was in no state to be alone so he jumped back in the tree and continued to lookout.  
  
Meanwhile Sakura had begun to weep. "Naruto, why did this have to happen to you, I will not tell Sasuke to preserve your pride but there is no way in hell that I will keep this from Kakashi-sensei."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura found out!!! Review and I will give you another chapter, I have a few things going on right now though so this really is to try and take my mind off of life. My grandpa is in the hospital so I have been occupying myself a lot with stuff and this is like something else to do.  
  
So anyway, just please review! 


	2. Truth revieled

Heals with time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but the plot is mine!  
  
Notes: Thanks for the reviews I got, I decided to keep going, though I am neglecting my other story called Drug money I just think I need a break.  
  
WARNING: mentions of kakairu  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kakashi walked back down the path to his team lazily. He had gone to Iruka's place last night for some fun but he had for some stupid reason let out that Naruto had gone missing. After that Iruka was totally out of the mood and he had gone out to talk to Hokage, leaving Kakashi all alone all night.  
  
Now he was going to take it out on his team by sneaking up on them and punishing them with a lot of training if he was able to do such. He was not prepared to sneak up to the camp ground and be greeted by a kunai however.  
  
"Very good Sasuke," Kakashi said as he came out of the brush, kunai in hand. He noticed that Sasuke didn't move his position from in front of Sakura and someone else. After closer inspection he saw it was Naruto.  
  
"What happened?" Kakashi said as he tried to get to his student. Sasuke stepped in front of him and held his kunai out in a defense stance.  
  
"I don't think that you really are our sensei, I can't trust you," Sasuke said as he got ready to attack.  
  
"I'm him; look, would a copy ninja have this?" Kakashi asked whipping out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke immediately calmed down and went over to Sakura.  
  
*~Flash~*  
  
Sasuke had noticed that she had been drifting and he had to discipline himself to stay awake the whole night to insure both of theirs safety. When he had heard a sound he whipped out a kunai and threw it and then grabbed another and jumped in front of his two team mates, prepared to protect them with his life.  
  
*~Back~*  
  
Sasuke shook Sakura awake gently. She woke with a start and her eyes went straight for Naruto's motionless body.  
  
Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she turned and cried into Sasuke's chest. Kakashi looked over Naruto afraid to touch him.  
  
Oh boy, Iruka was going to kill him for allowing this to happen.  
  
"We have to get him back to the village and to the hospital; Sasuke and Sakura clean up and come back to the village. I am going to transport Naruto there to prevent further injury," Kakashi said as he lifted the small boy's frame and disappeared.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura worked quickly and took off for the village as quick as their tired legs would allow.  
  
Meanwhile Kakashi had dropped Naruto off and was off looking for Iruka. He knew that of all people Iruka would want to know about this. He realized that it was time for him to have his class so he took off for the academy.  
  
Iruka's mind was elsewhere while he was attempting to teach his class. Naruto was missing and he could be in trouble at the very moment.  
  
All of a sudden Kakashi came into his classroom.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei is there something wrong?" Iruka asked, his heart in his throat seeing the look on his face.  
  
"Iruka-sensei, its Naruto, we." but Kakashi stopped short realizing that he was in a class and he didn't want to send panic so he motioned for Iruka to join him out of the room.  
  
"What, happened to Naruto, is he okay, what happened to him, is h-he is he," but Kakashi cut him off.  
  
"I'm not to sure what happened I went to pick my kids up today and I guess he showed up during the night, he was in bad shape," Kakashi said lowering his head. He knew Iruka thought of Naruto as a son and now that he is hurt he would be blaming himself non-stop.  
  
"D-do y-you think y-you could w-watch the class f-for me?" Iruka asked, he wanted to see Naruto in the worst possible way.  
  
"Yea sure, were you teaching anything in particular?" Kakashi asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, my mind was elsewhere anyway," Iruka said, Kakashi gave him a peck and watched him bound towards the medical ward.  
  
Kakashi entered the classroom to see kids everywhere, some where hanging out the window, others attacking each other over desks.  
  
"Listen up!" Kakashi yelled getting all the children's attention.  
  
The kids all ran to their seats and looked at him fearfully. Kakashi smiled at the fear he gave the children. "Okay, your teacher had to go and visit someone in the hospital so I am going to teach you some stuff, have you learned about Chakra?" Kakashi asked. The children, too afraid to speak, just nodded in a 'no' fashion.  
  
"Okay then, this is going to be a long day," Kakashi sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Iruka had made it to the hospital in record time hoping to get to see Naruto soon. He was greeted by the depressed face of Sakura and the emotionless face of Sasuke.  
  
"Iruka-sensei, it's terrible," Sakura cried to him and she lunged at and held onto him tightly.  
  
Iruka got a terrified look on his face thinking something irreversible happened to Naruto but Sasuke gave him a look to tell him that she was just upset.  
  
"Sensei, I need to talk to you, it's really important," Sakura said quietly as to give a hint that she didn't want Sasuke to hear about it. Iruka nodded and lead her outside so she could breathe fresh air in.  
  
"What is it, is there something that Kakashi didn't tell me about, is there something you know about what happened to Naruto?" Iruka asked with surprising calmness.  
  
"Well, yesterday, I was dressing the wounds, on his back, and I noticed something I didn't see before, mostly because the most important wounds for me to tend to before was the deep gash the kunai that Sasuke found in him made. So then I was working on his back and I noticed an abundant amount of blood staining some of his clothes. But you know to dress his wounds we had taken off most of his clothes," Sakura at this point was trembling and rambling on about things that were unimportant.  
  
"Sakura, calm down, take your time and tell me slowly," Iruka said trying to call his former student down.  
  
"I noticed a lot of blood on the back of his boxers, Iruka-sensei, I think Naruto was raped," Sakura said finally breaking down and crying again.  
  
"Sakura, a-are you sure?" Iruka asked, his mind reeling.  
  
"I have read a little about it in the history books, it is said to be the easiest way to break a ninja," Sakura said gripping onto the front of his shirt as if it was her last lifeline.  
  
"Sakura calm down, I have to go and see if the doctors have found anything, take a moment and compose yourself, we have to leave it up to Naruto if he wants to tell Sasuke and other people so keep this to yourself," Iruka said as he composed himself and walked back into the building, leaving Sakura to gather herself.  
  
When he entered the waiting room he saw Sasuke talked to the doctor and he quickly pulled him away.  
  
"Sakura needs you outside," he said quickly as he took the doctors full attention.  
  
"I see, the boy has no father, I see anyway I guess you are going to take his place at the time. When we first looked him over we noticed that he was all his joints dislocated, luckily we were able to get them back with no problems," The doctor started.  
  
'Dislocated joints, so he wasn't even able to fight when they.raped him,' Iruka thought with disgust.  
  
"We also had to stitch up some of the wounds, especially the deep gash in his side, if he doesn't move too much that shouldn't be a problem.  
  
I must say I am rather pleased that you saved the younger boy from hearing what I am about to say next. We noticed a flow of blood coming from his lower region and along with other tests we have good reason to believe that the boy was raped," the doctor paused and noticed that Iruka seemed to know what he was saying was true.  
  
"You can see him but he is still out, we expect him to come around later today, early tomorrow," the doctor said as he left.  
  
Iruka was almost afraid to enter the boys hospital room, he didn't want to have to see his super energetic student laying motionless but he did want to be there for the boy, no one else in this world would be.  
  
Naruto had never had anyone, he was alone for a good part of his life expect when Iruka himself took the boy out for Ramen, class, or missions. Even though the doctor was clearly trying to hide it he also held some resentment towards Naruto.  
  
'Damn it, he did nothing wrong, it's not like he was asked if he wanted the damn thing inside his body, he shouldn't be treated like this,' Iruka thought angrily.  
  
Iruka shook his head Naruto did nothing to deserve this yet it happened anyway, he was going to tell Kakashi when he got back from teaching his class but he was to tell no one else. He had a feeling that Naruto would want people to go around and act as if nothing happened.  
  
As hard as that was going to be for the ninja he promised himself that he would stick by Naruto and help him out in anyway he could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I got a call from my grandpa yesterday and he was assuring me that he was fine, weather or not that is true, I am not sure but it sure feels good to hear from him!  
  
Review please, pretty please! 


	3. Sasuke and Naruto

Heals with time  
  
Disclaimer: Still no offer to give me Naruto so I don't own it, still  
  
Notes: Thanks for all the reviews and I think, after talking with my mom and grandma, my grandpa will be fine! So now on to the story, as for my lovely reviews thank you all again for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside the hospital Sasuke was trying to calm down Sakura, though he didn't know what had upset her so much, as far as he got with the doctor he would wake up and be fine.  
  
"Sakura, Naruto is going to be fine, you can calm down," Sasuke said as he rubbed small circles on her back. She just shook her head knowing that Naruto would never be alright again.  
  
It took Sasuke a while but he finally got her to stop crying by convincing her that if she did he would bring her to see Naruto.  
  
They walked into the room and Sasuke winced. On the bed was their hyper energy full team mate lying motionless with white bandages all over.  
  
Sakura went over and sat to the side that Iruka wasn't on and took his hand gingerly. She was careful not to disrupt any wires of tubes.  
  
"Iruka-sensei who did this?" Sasuke asked stupidly, why would he know.  
  
"Someone with a very vengeful heart, but never the less I have no idea who would go this far and do this to him," Iruka said brushing some stray hair off of Naruto's face.  
  
Sasuke couldn't take this anymore he turned on his heels and left the room, just in time to pass Kakashi who had just let the kids out.  
  
Kakashi didn't like the aura of the room when he stepped in. Everyone was so gloomy, though he could tell Iruka wasn't trying to be.  
  
Hearing the noise of someone entering the room Iruka's head shot up, his dull eyes immediately came to see Kakashi's face.  
  
Iruka gave Kakashi a look that said, 'shut the door this is for only us to know'. Kakashi shut the door and stood at the foot of Naruto's bed.  
  
"Kakashi apparently the person who attacked Naruto wanted to seriously hurt him," Iruka started but had to stop, not really sure how to word what he was about to say. Sakura cleared her throat.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei is trying to say that Naruto, he was, raped," Sakura said, she had a much easier time saying it this time.  
  
Kakashi's face expression hadn't changed as far as they could tell but he was streaming with anger inside.  
  
~*~  
  
Outside, Sasuke had taken running threw the forest to try and expel some of his anger. He stopped and punched the ground. Why did this have to happen, more importantly, what happened, they were all keeping something from him.  
  
He decided to take a long walk back to the hospital to see if Naruto had woken up, and if he hadn't, well then he was going to wait for someone to tell him what the hell was going on.  
  
~*~  
  
Kakashi had left a little while ago to talk to Hokage and Sakura's parents had come and dragged her home saying something to the affect that he deserved what ever he got.  
  
Only Iruka was left watching over Naruto when he started to stir.  
  
"No, stop, please leave me alone, I'm not telling, no, I won't tell you where he is, no, I'll protect him," Naruto started to mumble. Iruka shot up at the sound of his voice; he noticed he was talking in his sleep.  
  
Sasuke had just gotten back from his walk and was standing outside Naruto's door contemplating wither or not to go in and ask someone what was going on.  
  
"STOP, please, GET AWAY," there was screaming coming from inside the door, without hesitation Sasuke rushed into the room thinking that whatever hurt him in the first place was back to finish the job.  
  
Iruka was franticly trying to wake Naruto up; he had his hands on his shoulders and was shaking his lightly.  
  
All of a sudden his head shot up franticly looking for someone. He didn't see the men, but he did see the worried faces of both Sasuke and Iruka.  
  
Remembering what had happened to him tears came to his eyes, he tried to hold them back, he didn't want to cry in front of Iruka and especially Sasuke.  
  
Iruka tried to comfort him but when he touched his shoulder Naruto yelped and pulled away. "Naruto, it's just me, Iruka-sensei, calm down you are safe now," Iruka said in a calming voice.  
  
Naruto turned and looked at him, frightened beyond comprehension. Finally he broke down and jumped into Iruka's embrace crying into his chest.  
  
Sasuke was confused and worried at the same time, what the hell did they do to Naruto to make him like this. He was more worried that they would come back and finish their job.  
  
"I would have stopped them, but I couldn't move, I couldn't defend myself and I let them do that to me," Naruto cried out and Iruka rocked him back and forth.  
  
"What happened was not your fault, you tried to stop them, we all know that, calm down, it's okay," Iruka tried to calm the frightened child.  
  
Things were coming together for Sasuke but he still couldn't see the big picture. All of a sudden Kakashi and Hokage knocked on the door, Sasuke opened it up for them and he noticed the grim look their faces held.  
  
Iruka noticed their arrival as well but didn't want to have to let Naruto go. He unfortunately knew the look on Hokage's face and he lowered Naruto back on the bed. It was clear the Naruto didn't want him to leave, especially since he was clinging to Iruka's shirt.  
  
Sasuke gave his old sensei a look that said the he would take care of him while he was gone. Iruka shot Sasuke a thankful look and left the room with the two elders.  
  
Sasuke went over and sat at Naruto's side.  
  
"Hey dead last, how do you feel," Sasuke said trying to bring some life to Naruto's eyes. Naruto forced a glare at Sasuke but he could tell it wasn't true.  
  
"So, you want to tell me what happened?" Sasuke said. Naruto just looked away and shut his eyes; the memory was painful for him. He was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me, we're team mates," Sasuke said soothingly.  
  
"Sasuke, you don't understand, I had to protect," but Naruto didn't finish what he was going to say.  
  
"Protect who Naruto, anything you tell me will stay with me, I won't tell anyone," Sasuke said, he was trying to be understanding.  
  
"You," Naruto cried out tears forming in his eyes again, Sasuke was in shock, he got beaten up to protect him.  
  
After getting over the initial shock Sasuke lent his shoulder to cry on. After a while Sasuke noticed his sobs subside and his breathing even out showing he was asleep. Sasuke placed him back on the bed and pulled his blanket up.  
  
He was confused, who was Naruto protecting him from and why, Sasuke thought he hated him.  
  
Naruto's dreams were short loved as the memories from that night came back to him.  
  
*~Dream Flash~*  
  
"Where is the survivor of the Uchiha Clan?" The man asked as he kicked Naruto in the face.  
  
"I am not telling you where he is," Naruto said as he spit blood out at the man.  
  
"Fine then we are just going to have to touchier it out of you," someone else said as they preceded taking off Naruto's clothes.  
  
At this Naruto started to try and move out of there, it was then eh realized that his whole body wasn't working.  
  
'Body-binding Jutsu?' Naruto thought.  
  
"No we just dislocated all of your joints," a guy said, taking his own clothes off.  
  
*~End Flash~*  
  
Sasuke was about to lean back in the chair when he heard Naruto move again.  
  
Sasuke looked over to him; he looked like he was in shock, sweat dripping down his face.  
  
"Naruto is everything okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's head turned towards the voice fearfully, only loosing some of his tension when he noticed and confirmed it to be Sasuke.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong Naruto, I might be able to help you," Sasuke tried to reason.  
  
"You can't help, no one can," Naruto reasoned and he pulled his legs up to his bruised chest.  
  
"Just let me in, God Naruto it pains me to see you like this," Sasuke said without thinking.  
  
"I thought you hated me," Naruto said looking over to his companion.  
  
"I don't hate you Naruto, now tell me what's hurting you," Sasuke said taking his hand to try and comfort him.  
  
"I can't say it, I just can't," Naruto said pulling his hand back as if Sasuke burned it.  
  
"Yes you can, just take a deep breathe," Sasuke said sitting on the edge of the bed trying to give Naruto comfort.  
  
"Sasuke, I was, raped," Naruto said breaking down and crying, curled up in a fetal position.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So Naruto told Sasuke.wait till the next chapter.  
  
Next time:  
  
The talk.Hokage, Kakashi, and Iruka make a decision.  
  
REVIEW 


	4. Plans

Heals with time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.why must you mock me?  
  
Notes: Hey, lots of questions from the last chapter so let's see if I can shed some light:  
  
Iceheart19: Yea, I really think that they will be OC, because I don't know all that much about the bad guys of Naruto. As for Sasuke's guilt trip, you will find out in this chapter.  
  
sTaR SNipEr: The rock is innocent, as is the shoe, and any other immanent object that was accused. Sorry about the cliffy but if I didn't would you have written such a nice long spaced review?????  
  
Firedraygon97: Inconsiderate.yes he was very, he should have pushed Naruto but it is good fro him to get of off hi chest, it could make him emotionally sick if he doesn't. Suspense if half the fin!!  
  
:D: yes, he was, and yes it was wrong.if that was what you were thinking.  
  
Naruke: Um.multi personalities huh? I mean you wanted to kill them, and then you were crying, don't worry; he will be fine.maybe!  
  
Goth with a grave: slow and painful, the only way to die  
  
Eile: yes, poor Naruto!!!!!!!  
  
HikariMew: well, if I told you that then it could kill me cliffhangers and dramatic ending.  
  
Japime Gurl: death, funny thing, never happens when you want it to.always happens when you don't want it to.  
  
Well that's all, here you go, I answered all I could without ruining anything, next chapter coming up:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I am led to believe you told him what happened Kakashi," Iruka said as they stepped outside.  
  
"Yes, I have been informed about the unfortunate situation we have on our hands. How can we prevent it in the future and help Naruto is now the question at hand," Hokage said calmly.  
  
"Well, he is my student, I think taking his mind off of this and sending team seven on a mission would be a good idea," Kakashi said.  
  
"Are you crazy!!!?! Sending him on a mission so distracted and scared, do you want to have him caught off guard? Killed?" Iruka asked a bit hysterical.  
  
"He is a strong boy, he will be able to compose himself and continue in his training," Kakashi said oblivious to everything that had conspired earlier.  
  
"A strong boy, is that what you say, let me tell you this, that strong boy was in tears earlier just thinking about the attack and in front of Sasuke no less," Iruka said a bit louder then he had wanted. Kakashi looked a bit taken back by the teacher's outburst.  
  
"I see, so the boy is emotionally unstable," Hokage said finally coming back into the conversation.  
  
"He will need protection, what if they come back?" Iruka asked.  
  
"You know as well as everyone else that he will never allow someone else to protect him, he hardly accepts it when his own team member protects him," Kakashi said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Well then how about a team member to watch over him?" Iruka asked.  
  
"Sakura is out of the question her parents didn't seem to upset over the occurrence and practically pulled her from Naruto's side. And I thought that Sasuke and Naruto were rivals but they seem to be getting along just fine," Kakashi said looking threw the window. They all peaked over and saw that Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed and Naruto was sleeping softly on the bed, he looked like there had been tear streaks going down his face. ***  
  
"Well then I guess that's okay, should we put Sasuke in Naruto's home or Naruto in Sasuke's home?" Hokage asked.  
  
"Sasuke in Naruto's, he will need to be in a familiar place for a sense of security," Iruka said sensibly. The other two nodded and Hokage left after telling Iruka to tell the boy that he hoped he felt better soon.  
  
*~during their talk~*  
  
"Naruto, I didn't know, I am so sorry," Sasuke said trying to somehow compensate for what he had just forced out of Naruto.  
  
"I, just, I was so weak, like you say I am, I was scared, a scaredy-cat, they told me, they said, I c-could n-n-never become a g-good ninja," Naruto cried. Sasuke tensely gathered Naruto in his arms and started to rock his shaking body to calm him.  
  
"You WILL be a good ninja, maybe even Hokage, and then everyone will acknowledge you, just like Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, and I already do," Sasuke said rubbing small circles on his back.  
  
Soon he was once again sleeping, but this time he seemed more at ease and peaceful. Sasuke placed him under the covers and just sat on the bed watching his sleep, hoping that this one would be worth the time in bed. ***  
  
Sasuke was startled and almost fell off the bed at the sound of the door opening. "Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei Naruto just got to sleep so please don't wake them," Sasuke said quietly.  
  
"Sasuke, you look a bit pale," Kakashi paused thinking about what he said," paler then usual."  
  
"I can't believe I did that, what the hell was I thinking, after what he did for me," Sasuke said and went to leave but Iruka stopped him.  
  
"We need to ask you a favor, well a favor for Naruto," he said calmly.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"We this it would be in Naruto's best interest if he had some sort of protection and since he trust you and you are his team mate then we thought that you should be the one," Iruka said in one breath hoping he wouldn't see his student run away.  
  
"I'll do it, to pay him back," he said the last part really quiet. Of course, the ninja's were able to hear what he said but didn't press it as he left the room.  
  
Iruka stayed with Naruto the night and Kakashi went to do some ninja things so was forced to leave.  
  
Sasuke sat on his roof thinking; he allowed such things to happen to himself to protect him. He had allowed his innocence to be taken away all for him, and all he had ever been to him was a selfish bastard.  
  
"Damn it," Sasuke said as he punched the roof, it aggravated him to no end.  
  
"You okay?" a voice that belonged to his sensei asked.  
  
"Yes," Sasuke said threw his clenched teeth.  
  
"Well the almost hole in your roof would beg to differ, so what did you and Naruto talk about?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke thought about how his teacher was acting, it was very out of his character.  
  
"He told me what happened," Sasuke said, then took a deep breath, "and why."  
  
"Well, would you like to fill me in?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"No," Sasuke said getting ready to leave and go to bed, he wanted to go and visit Naruto tomorrow while Iruka was working.  
  
"Well, if you need to tell someone, Sakura would be someone who would listen," Kakashi said also getting ready to leave.  
  
"She knows?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"She knew before you did, but I have a feeling she would love to get updates, her parents don't approve of her visiting him," Kakashi said.  
  
"Well see," Sasuke said turning and leaving.  
  
"This will be good for both of you, trust me," Kakashi said before he left as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have to go, I have shopping, and homework to do before school starts.  
  
Did you all hear that, before school starts, what kind of concept it that??????  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. When life gives you lemons, you make lem...

Heals with time  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own, still  
  
Notes: Sorry about the long delay! I am thinking how this is going and it's been on my mind! Anyways, hears to all my loyal reviewers:  
  
sTaR SNipEr: I see so let the inanimate objects take the fall, I like your style, and I think I could get use to doing something like that!  
  
Red Rose: I'll keep going, don't worry  
  
Inu-pup: They are mean, but all the adults in the village are mean to Naruto because of the nine tailed fox, he had no choice but they fail to see that!  
  
zypher: Maybe, not very many people are  
  
Jim's fangrl: you better be joking, I mean I did put it under angst if I remember correctly, and if not then I'll change it to that! Anyway even if you think it's too mean I must prevail.for the fans! ^_^*  
  
Escuro de la Lus: Thanks you like it!!  
  
Goth with a glave: longer chapters huh, I'll get on it. Fluff, there is a good chance for team fluff. Btw, they will die!!!!!!  
  
:D: good.good review!  
  
Eile: gently, good because it would hurt him if you hugged him too hard!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasuke woke to the sun in his eyes, he was surprised by how high the sun was, and he looked at the clock and almost fell out of bed. It was already eleven in the morning!  
  
He jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes, he was out of the door quicker then the bare eye can see.  
  
Sasuke walked into the hospital hoping that Naruto was awake, sitting in silence would make him very uncomfortable.  
  
A nurse came up to him franticly, "You are a friend of the Naruto kid right?" she said, a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Yea what happened to him, tell me now!" Sasuke said, suppressing the urge to kill her for making him wait in suspense.  
  
"I think you need to see it for yourself, all I know is that after the ninja guy, Iruka, left he got all quiet and wouldn't let anyone touch him so we haven't been able to get him to take the medicine his body needs, do you think you can get it in him?" she asked as the pulled Sasuke towards his room.  
  
Sasuke looked in thinking that he would see his energetic partner, the loudest ninja in the village at least smile at him, but no, no expression crossed his face.  
  
"Hey dead last, are you giving your nurse a hard time?" Sasuke asked as he slowly walked over to Naruto's bed. Naruto looked to at Sasuke with tears in his eyes; he jumped out of bed and threw his arms around Sasuke in a hug.  
  
"When I woke up he had left me, all alone just like everyone else," Naruto said as he allowed Sasuke to carry him back to his bed.  
  
"No, Iruka had to teach class, and I slept in, I'm so sorry," Sasuke said, he did a double take, did he just apologize to dead last?  
  
Naruto seemed to calm down after hearing the explanation that Sasuke had to offer. Sasuke pulled out the pills the nurse had given him to give to Naruto.  
  
"Hey, do you think you could stomach these, they're going to help you get better," Sasuke said as he lifted the pills so Naruto could see them. Naruto nodded and went to grab the glass of water left by his bed side. Sasuke let a small smile slip as he watched his team mate down the pain killers with little effort.  
  
"So, when can I leave and start training again?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shook his head, he didn't know actually.  
  
"If you want I can go ask about when you can leave, the nurse couldn't have gone far," Sasuke said getting ready to go and hunt her down.  
  
"NO, I mean, no, please don't leave me alone," Naruto said trying to cover up for his out burst. Sasuke found this time most opportune to announce his new residency at Naruto home.  
  
"By the way dead last, I am going to be bunking at your house for a few days when you get out, my house has a few leaks in the roof and I have to wait for the stuff to dry out before I can patch the holes up," Sasuke said. 'Okay that was a huge lie and I think he bought it, well I hope he did' Sasuke thought to himself.  
  
Naruto looked as if he was in thought for a moment and then he nodded, "Okay, but my house is a bit small for two people to live in," he said.  
  
"That's okay, I really don't take up all that much room," Sasuke said, he saw the nurse pass the door and sprung to catch her. At first Naruto thought he was leaving and made a move to go and catch him but stopped when he saw him returning with the nurse that had been bothering him lately.  
  
"When will he be able to go home?" Sasuke asked as he forcefully pulled the reluctant nurse into the room.  
  
"Soon," she said hoping it was enough and she could leave.  
  
"Soon what, like two weeks, a week, a day, tomorrow?" Sasuke pressed, he wanted to know just as much as Naruto almost.  
  
"Tomorrow probably, he healed really quickly, though hold out on the training for a few days after that," she said running out the door.  
  
"Was it me?" Sasuke asked sarcastically and Naruto laughed.  
  
The boys spent the afternoon together and Sasuke left at night after Iruka had shown up with Ramen for the two. Sasuke went to his house to collect a few things he might need, clothes, food, clothes, more food.  
  
When the morning came Sasuke woke up early so he could visit Sakura to tell her what was happening. As much as he really didn't want to have her jump on him and stuff she had the same right to know about their team mate as he did, maybe more because she saved him from possible blood loss.  
  
"Hello, is Sakura here?" Sasuke asked politely to the woman that opened the door.  
  
"Yes, she is in her room though, has been ever since we brought her back from the monsters hospital room," she said leading Sasuke in the right direction.  
  
Sasuke didn't like the way she referred to Naruto but let it slide as he came to s stop outside her room.  
  
He knocked and a rather angry voice answered it, "go away, I am not talking to you until you let me see Naruto."  
  
"Sakura open up, it's Sasuke and I bring news on his condition," Sasuke said hoping she would be quick and that her parent's didn't hear, they would give him the boot if they knew what he was there for.  
  
Sakura opened the door and rushed him inside, dispirit to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Well how is he?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"He is healing, and will be out tomorrow, you and I both know what happened to him, and we are worried that they will come back so I am going to live with him for a while to sort of protect him but don't tell him that. I made up a lie so he doesn't know my true purpose of being there," Sasuke said, Sakura looked really relieved.  
  
"I am glad that you are protecting him, I feel better knowing it, what time will he be home today, I'll stop by," Sakura asked excited and relieved at the same time.  
  
"I think by noon, speaking of time, I have to get there, I told him I'd be there when Iruka-sensei left for classes," Sasuke said, instead of using the door he used the window.  
  
Sasuke bounded into the hospital window just as Iruka was leaving. "I made it!" he said happily.  
  
Naruto was staring at something and Sasuke had to get closer to see what it was. It was clothes! 'Well his old ones really were ruined so I guess it was in order for him to get more clothes' Sasuke thought.  
  
"So are you going to stare at your new clothes all day or are you going to put them on so we can blow this place?" Sasuke asked earning Naruto's attention.  
  
Sasuke left the room when he got changed and when he emerged he was wearing black sweats and a blue t-shirt. Sasuke had to admit that they looked better then his orange jump suit.  
  
"I see that Iruka has some taste unlike some other male team member I know," Sasuke said making it painfully obvious he was talking about Naruto.  
  
Naruto offered him a smile as they left, they didn't talk about much, little things here at there, about how Sakura was going to pay Naruto a visit later, and why she hadn't been there for him as much as she might have liked to.  
  
When Naruto entered his house he was on guard. Sasuke noticed this and also went on guard thinking Naruto sensed something while Sasuke was letting himself go off-guard.  
  
"Naruto, do you sense something?" Sasuke asked going back to back with Naruto.  
  
"I think it's c-coming fro-from the kitchen," Naruto stuttered, he was obviously scared and Sasuke knew he was I no condition to fight anyone at this point.  
  
Sasuke took the lead and entered the kitchen, hand ready to grab his kunai. He was startled to find Sakura there, cooking.  
  
"Naruto it's okay, it's just Sakura, and she made food!" Sasuke said turning to motion the still slightly frightened Naruto in.  
  
As soon as Sakura saw Naruto she walked up to him and gave him a gentle hug, making sure that she wasn't making him uncomfortable. Naruto happily returned the hug, he was happy she didn't reject him for what had happened to him.  
  
Sasuke looked over to see what she had made for lunch and wasn't all that surprised when he saw Ramen on the stove all ready for serving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During tough times team members have to come together right? Anyways I hope you all like and that I can now study.I have too go now.eep! 


	6. Nightmare on elm streetwait, what, damn ...

Heals with time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this and most likely never will.  
  
Notes: I know it's been a while, but school has been tough, and I had been sick a while back for about a week. All better now though. SO I am hoping to finish this before my basketball season starts, after that I won't have the time of day!!!!! But never the less I will try.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three teammates ate and reminisced of the first mission they ever had together, how Sasuke had helped them pass by telling Sakura to give Naruto food because he was no good to them starving. They all avoided their last mission at all cost, thinking it would make Naruto upset. After lunch they said their goodbyes and Sakura left to go home.  
  
"Yea, I have to go, my mom will only think I am training for so long you know," Sakura said as she gave Naruto one more hug and left.  
  
"Why do all the adults hate me? I really didn't do anything," Naruto whispered as he flopped down on the couch.  
  
"So, um, Naruto, there isn't much to do, and don't even suggest training, you know that you can't for a while as your wounds heal," Sasuke said, watching Naruto's face light up and down in his one statement.  
  
"I don't know," Naruto said yawning.  
  
"I have an idea, I will clean up your pig sty and you can take a nap in your room okay?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to Naruto's half opened door.  
  
"Okay, I guess, don't make it too neat though, I am not into that neat freak sort of style," Naruto said before yawning and shuffling off to his room.  
  
As Naruto slept Sasuke worked, and worked, and worked. "Man Naruto, when was the last time this was cleaned, the tenth century?" Sasuke said as he disgustedly cleaned the apartment.  
  
Naruto's slumber was not to pleasant though, he dreamed of that night.  
  
~*~DREAM~*~  
  
The pain was unimaginable as the made rocked back and forth inside him.  
  
Naruto couldn't even find his voice to scream anymore, he tried to, but his body refused to listen to him.  
  
Another came up in front of him, "I repeat, where is Sasuke?" he asked as something was pushed against Naruto's lips.  
  
"You have to kill me first," Naruto spat, all of a sudden his breathing path was cut off as something long and hard was pushed into his mouth, almost choking him.  
  
~*~NARUTO'S HOUSE~*~  
  
"You have to kill me first," Naruto mumbled in his slumber. Sasuke, who had been sleeping the dopes room over heard what eh said and turned his attention to him.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said, as if the statement was directed at him.  
  
"NO, I will never tell you," Naruto said again and then as if he was choking he started to cough. Not a normal cough, a cough that makes the other people in the room over their mouths as if afraid of your deadly germs.  
  
Sasuke jumped to his side and picked his head up slightly and turning it to the side so if he threw something up with his violent coughs he wouldn't choke.  
  
Naruto thrashed and threw his head around trying to get whoever's hands that were on his off and far away.  
  
"Naruto, what's wrong, what's going on?" Sasuke asked, as he let his guard down Naruto threw a good punch and landed it on Sasuke's face sending him flying into his straightened bookshelf.  
  
"NARUTO!!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he launched himself at Naruto and threw his body weight on him in an attempt to keep him self from himself.  
  
Naruto's frightened eyes shot open and fell of Sasuke, who was currently sitting on his chest, both arms pinned in the air.  
  
"Get off me," Naruto cried as he thrashed with tears in his eyes, he thought Sasuke was trying to take advantage of him.  
  
Sasuke, seeing what Naruto had in mind flew of his frightened teammate and waited for him to calm down.  
  
Naruto had a look of pure pain and entrust in his eyes, he couldn't comprehend the situation they had found themselves in. The thought of Sasuke sitting on him made his shiver.  
  
"Naruto, it's not what you think, you don't understand, I didn't try anything with you, I was just trying to get you," Sasuke tried to explain but was cut off by Naruto abruptly.  
  
"No, I don't want to hear what you had in store for me, they were right, I will never be Hokage. No one likes me, all they want is to use me, use my body. I a worthless insignificant speck on the planet and I shouldn't even have gotten this," Naruto said as he stormed up to his dresser and threw the forehead protector out the window.  
  
Naruto sink to his knees in defeat, they had won; they broke his spirit in two.  
  
"NO, Naruto, don't give in. You are not worthless; there are many people who will depend on you. I mean what about Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi, and Me! Don't you dare even think about leaving us? Iruka would be heartbroken; you are like a son to him God damn-it. Stop thinking of only yourself you selfish little jerk. Sakura would cry and our team would be broken, even I would hurt because of it!" Sasuke exclaimed as he tried once more to approach his grief stricken teammate.  
  
"Do you mean it, you would care if I died, if there was nothing left and I took the easy way out. If I jumped off a cliff or stabbed myself with a kunai. You would care?" Naruto asked his eyes watered, red, and puffy from crying.  
  
"Yes, you dummy, I may mock you but it's funny to see your reaction. If you didn't react the way you do I wouldn't do it because it wouldn't be amusing," Sasuke said attentively, not wanted to send him into another fit of hysteria.  
  
He didn't expect what did happen. In a fit of happiness Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke and caught him in a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Thanks Sasuke, you really brightened up my day," Naruto said as he once again felt the now too familiar moistness in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying Naruto, is everything alright, are you hurt?" Sasuke asked he had forgotten about the doctors strict orders that he was suppose to be in bed or taking it very easy.  
  
"It hurts a little, but that's not why I am crying. I am crying because for the first time in fourteen years, I am wanted, I am really wanted," he clutched Sasuke tighter, forgetting about his own pain.  
  
Sasuke pulled out of the grasp in order to order Naruto back in bed. Naruto complied but on one condition.Sasuke had to stay with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I know it's short, but you all deserved something! 


End file.
